1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to line and serial printing apparatus and more particularly to a web drive mechanism for transporting the web print medium from a medium supply position to the printing station of the printer and then towards a medium take-up position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High-speed line and serial printers are well known in the art and have been developed to accommodate the high output speed of information handling systems. For example, it is common for printers to print at rates exceeding two hundred characters per second. Also, drive mechanisms for transporting the print medium about the printing position are well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,183 shows a printer having a paper guide system wherein the paper is moved by a pin-feed mechanism under the control of an electric drive motor responsive to various signals. The paper feed system is adapted to move the paper relative to a printing position where the printing takes place. Known prior art from feed mechanisms for high-speed printers have generally been of very complex structure thereby requiring numerous individual parts and resulting in relatively high manufacturing costs and maintenance costs. Also, the relative complexity of prior art systems have presented difficulties to operators in setting up and loading the printing medium. This in turn consumes set-up time, increases operating costs and limits the number of people capable of operating the printer.
As high-speed printers and computers become more widely used, it is desirable to have printers which may be set-up with the print medium easily and rapidly, which have a minimal number of parts, and wherein there is not a large number of different parts. By having a minimal number of different parts, the manufacturing costs are decreased and the number of different parts which need to be retained in inventory is reduced. This in turn reduces maintenance and repair cost. Also, simplified structures make it easier for loading the printing medium such that less skilled and/or experienced personnel may operate the printer thereby making it more versatile.